Niran
History For many centuries ago, a young ruthless human warlord named Niran fell in love with a woman named Sang. Wanting her for his own Niran killed her husband and son. For revenge Sang attacked and bit Niran during a Songkran (New Year) solar eclipse, turning him into a vampire. Since the coming Songkran festival will feature the first solar eclipse in 800 years, Sang intends to kill herself by exposing herself to the sun's rays at the end of the eclipse and thus wipe out all the vampires in Thailand. Connor and Amanda are vacationing during that year's Songkran festival. Connor takes Amanda to see a match. However, Amanda cannot take the brutality and goes back to their hotel alone. He leads her into the vampire Niran, drinking her blood and carrying her off on a motorcycle. Connor tries to follow, but just as the vampire is about to succeed. Connor begs but he warns Connor to to kill Connor if he follows him. Connor stealthily follows Kiko home to Kong Sai House. Connor is attacked by Sang as Connor lands on the ground below, he is stopped by vampire slayer Raines who insists on testing Connor's blood to see if he is infected. When Connor comes up clean, Raines warns him to leave Thailand. Amanda is as good as dead, Raines says. If she resists, the jai tham will bleed her dry; otherwise, they'll turn her, and then Raines will slay her (he gets $10,000 for every vampire he kills). Figuring that Niran might snoop around. He finds Amanda being held in various stages of having their blood drained. One drives off with Amanda; the other stays to kill Connor. Connor grabs a motorcycle with Sang riding behind him they succeed in outrunning the jai tham. Connor has to decide helping Sang to kill herself so that all vampires will be turned back into mortals. If Sang is unsuccessful, is that Connor will remain a vampire until the next Songkran eclipse rolls around in 800 years and Sang can try again. Connor's decision is made doubly hard because he is attracted to Sang. Amanda decides to continue resisting, and Connor decides to become song neng. The eclipse starts at 3:00, and they will have 17 minutes to do the job. The jai tham arrive on their motorcycles. In the melee that follows, Connor and Niran fall through a weak spot into a pit where they continue fighting. Time is running out, and Kiko realizes that the slayers have double-crossed them. The slayers open fire, shooting everyone, both song neng and jai tham. Only Connor and Niran remain protected in their hole. Connor manages to impale Niran, but when he surfaces from the pit, Connor finds only bodies. He shouts for Sang, but there is no answer. Raines walks up, gloating over how much he will get for all the vampire heads AND those in the future. If Sang ends the curse, he explains, there's no more vampires, and he's in the vampire hunting business. Connor locates Sang as Raines turns his crossbow on her. Connor offers to shoot Sang so that she does not have to suffer. Raines hands his bow to Connor. Connor aims at Sang but suddenly swings his aim to Raines. Forcing Raines to carry Sang to the designated spot, Connor gives her one last kiss before the sun reappears. She explodes, taking Raines with her. Connor hurries back to the jai tham's base and rescues Amanda. personality Niran is a lustful, Manipulative and ruthless vampire lord that takes pleasure in killing, Feeding and turning people into his vampire brethen. Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Vampires Category:Lover Stealers Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Fighters